lego_worldsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrannosaurus Rex
The Tyrannosaurus Rex or T-Rex is a rideable Creature in LEGO Worlds that naturally appears only in the Rowdy Rainforest after a lengthy Quest Chain to discover it. Description The T-Rex is big. Huge. Enormous. And scary. Its body is orange underneath, and dark red on top, with brown stripes all across the face and down the back. It has a large mouth full of pointy off-white fangs, as well as long talons on the hands and feet that are the same colour. The head, jaw, arms, legs and tail all have the appearance of being separate pieces that are connected to the main body. The T-Rex has few idle animations other than looking around, however, it does sit on the ground and comically scratch its neck with one of its legs as though getting rid of fleas. A tame T-Rex will fall also asleep on the ground (which will prevent it from being ridden). When running, the T-Rex has a tendency to go into "charge" mode, and may be difficult to stop (try jumping if this happens). Characters and Creatures that get run over are knocked down, while Objects and Stud Chests are destroyed. While riding on the back of the T-Rex, the Player will have the appearance of surfing, trying to maintain balance on this barely controlled creature. When attacking, the T-Rex will whip its tail around at the target or lunge forward to snap with its teeth. Background From Wikipedia: Tyrannosaurus is a genus of coelurosaurian theropod dinosaur. The species Tyrannosaurus rex (rex meaning "king" in Latin), is one of the most well-represented of the large theropods. Tyrannosaurus lived throughout what is now western North America, on what was then an island continent known as Laramidia. Tyrannosaurus was a bipedal carnivore with a massive skull balanced by a long, heavy tail. Relative to its large and powerful hind limbs, Tyrannosaurus fore limbs were short but unusually powerful for their size and had two clawed digits. lthough other theropods rivaled or exceeded Tyrannosaurus rex in size, it is still among the largest known land predators and is estimated to have exerted the largest bite force among all terrestrial animals. By far the largest carnivore in its environment, Tyrannosaurus rex was most likely an apex predator... From LEGO.com: A carnivorous dinosaur from the late Cretaceous Period of North America about 65 million years ago, the gigantic Tyrannosaurus rex has well earned its reputation as the “tyrant lizard king.” Its two-fingered hands and arms may look almost comically small, but its massive jaws and strong, serrated teeth make it a true prehistoric force to be reckoned with. Notes * The T-Rex has the same health and damage as a Dragon, but cannot fly or breathe fire. Still, it is remarkably difficult to tame, so be prepared ahead of time! * The original name of the T-Rex in the code is TRex02, suggesting that there was another before it... * The T-Rex does not even begin spawning until a special Quest Chain involving the Dino Tracker is complete. Even then, it must still be defeated and THEN it wants Fish! * One of its roars was presumably a stock sound from a Ukrainian Ironbelly from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part 2. Surfing_the_Rex.jpg|Surfing the back of a T-Rex! Category:Creatures Category:Aggressive Creatures Category:Prehistoric Animals